


Mistletoe

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: "You know that if you eat mistletoe, you can die? It's poisonous. Have some, Pacey."





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooooooooooo, I wrote this when I was in high school, for some _Dawson's Creek_ challenge, and I just found it online.
> 
> It looks like it was originally posted during the week of Christmas in 1998.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly-" Joey Potter's voice rang throughout the auditorium, like the singing of angels. Or at least Celine Dion. According to Dawson.

"You give her too much credit," Pacey Witter punched Dawson on the shoulder.

"I think I'm a much better singer." He had that devilish glint in his eyes again. Dawson knew he was up to something.

Suddenly, Pacey belted out very loudly: "deck the halls with Santa's balls-"

Gasps rang throughout Capeside High auditorium.

He only got that far before Dawson clamped a hand over his mouth. Pacey gagged, like he was choking. Dawson didn't care; he deserved it. Joey gritted her teeth during the instrumental interlude, but sucked in her anger.Santa would not be the only one missing a certain part of his person for long...

"Merry Christmas Dawon." Jen Lindely handed Dawson a ten-pound fruitcake and a small package wrapped in reindeer paper.

"Merry Christmas Jen." Dawson's eyes shone like jewels. The two prettiest girls of Capeside. And in his house. Then of course, there was Pacey, town screw-up extrordinare.

"Hey, Dawson, my man." Pacey clapped his friend on his back and looked up to see the mistletoe dangling over their heads. "That doesn't apply in this situation, now does it?" Pacey laughed nervously. He knew Dawson and Jo were furious after his flagrant display during her holiday concert solo.

"Yes it does! It's a tradition!" Dawson pretended to go after Pacey, who darted out of the way.

"These are the times when I wish I was Jewish," he quipped. "And during Hannukah. Eight days of presents."

"Oh get over it, Pace." Dawson snapped, shaking his head. Joey would be here shortly, and then they could get their revenge.

"Dawson! Sweetheart!" Joey swung into Dawson's arms and they kissed.

"Hey Joey. You know I'm sorry for making myself the laughingstock of Capeside, right?" Pacey asked, nervously.

Joey's eyes glowed with dark anger. "You embarrassed me, you little pipsqueak," she choked on her words.

Pacey couldn't tell if she was really mad or just joking. "Heh hehe. Look up, Joe. The mistletoe!" He laughed nervously.

"You know that if you eat mistletoe, you can die? It's poisonous. Have some, Pacey." Joey snapped.

Suddenly, and without warning, Pacey kissed her. Mostly to shut her up, but partly to feel her lips on his. Joey jerked away, sputtering.

"YOU CRETIN!" Joey went below the belt.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dawson's hands were aiming for Pacey's neck.

Jen just watched in silent glee.

Joey had to admit; he was indeed a good kisser. But who would want to kiss someone who blasphemed against Santa? Mrs. Ridgley from Capeside Elementary brought her third grade class over. He probably psychologically damaged the little tykes for good. They'd probably be visiting the local shrink from nowown.

Pacey hated to admit it, but he enjoyed kissing Josephine Potter. Just the thought of her pressing her mouth to his would normally make him shudder, but right now, he wasn't thinking of Joey's hot, yearning mouth. He was thinking of Dawson's large, muscular hands which were currently wrapped around histhroat.

"Daw-dawson, I'm sorry. It was just a j-joke," he wheezed.

"Real funny!" Dawson snapped.

"I've been violated! Lemme attem!" Joey pounced on Pacey and began to ticklehim.

"NO! NO! SHOOT ME, STAB ME, BUT NO TICKLING! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Pacey wailed.

And he was serious. A few more minutes, and he'd need to borrow Old Lady Murdock's Depends. And if Joey went any lower, she'd be in for a BIG surprise.

"I think that's enough." Dawson noticed that Pacey was no longer breathing.

"Thank GAWD." He sat up, blood rushing to his head. Pacey flopped onto his back, possibly passed out. Their mission was accomplished. Dawson gave Joey a hi-five.


End file.
